Love Can Lead To Death
by Mego225
Summary: Love is a blessing... and a curse. And with Micheal and Nikita, it goes both ways. Will love conquer all? Or will death rear it's ugly head?...  Set after Echoes. First story. Reviews are appreciated! Some chapters edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is my first story, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Nikita…. Sadly, because if I did Michael and Nikita would be together and Michael would bust out of division like Nikita did and….. Oh Never Mind! On with the story!**

(On the phone with Alex) I had walked into my house and froze dead in my tracks..

I heard Alex talking on the other end but I was so shocked I couldn't even speak….

"Nikita, I guess I under stand now, about getting out before it's too late" Alex said

"Yeah.. things are defiantly more complicated now." I said, closing my phone slowly.

Because in front of me sitting in a chair, in my house, with a huge gun that could probably blow me to pieces, was none other than….you guessed it Michael.

"Ask me how I got here" Michael said, with a cold determined look in his eye.

_Why is he here? Am I really slipping up that much? Is he going to take me back to division? Does he have backup outside? _All these thoughts racked through my head as I was trying to process this information.

"How did you get in here" My voice sounded weak and scared. I can't show this side of me to him. I'm supposed to be the amazing Nikita and yet here I am, possibly in the face of death like I have been in Soo many times, looking like a wimp.

"Easily, Nikita I figured _you _of all people know that division has quite a way with getting information….and getting what we _want_."

"Wait have you told Division?"

"No" Michael said as he rose and pointed that gun at me.

"But, I will if you don't do as I say."

"Wow Michael, that's low.. even for_ you._" I snapped. All of a sudden I was being pinned to the ground with a gun at my head. I was powerless, for once I couldn't think of anything to get myself out of this situation. All my weapons are towards the back of my house. Even worse, I have a deadly looking gun pointed at my head.

"Michael" I gasped, is he serious? Would he really shoot me?

"Nikita you are going to get up, I am going to walk you to my car and take you back to division, or I can shoot you now and make everyone happy. Face it Nikita either way your dead." I glared at him...

"You Wouldn't" I spat.

"Oh, but I _would_" he spat back at me with a venomous glare. _Holy crap he's Serious! _I realized now that, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Usually you want to die with the one you love not by the one you love.

"Michael pleas-" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence because Michael cut me off.

"Nikita you shouldn't have left division what's done is what's done! He yelled.

I felt tears spring in my eyes. No NO I can't cry, not at I time like this! But Michael, he's never yelled at me like that.

"Michael please don't do this.." I cried. Michael's face softend but only for a second as he turned back to a cold emotionless face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you back to division, or just kill you myself." _One good reason I have a million good reasons! But only one that really matters…_

"Michael I Love you." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

**Oooh im so evil! So what happens? Will Michael kill Nikita? Well, I guess you will have to figure out next chapter! Remember this is my first story soo PLEASE! R&R? PRETTY PRETTY please?**

**I already have the next chapter ready but I want at least 2 reviews so I know atleast Some people are reading my story…. Tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thank you guys SO much for reviewing my story you just made my day about 10 times better! And sorry for making my last chapter all in Nikita's pov. It just seems easier in her's. but I will try to make it in other people's pov's too. By the way there are 1,247 words in this chapter. Just a little short of 1400. I'll try to make it even longer next time!**

**Disclaimer- Michael- you know what time it is?**

**Me- For you and Nikita to go out?**

**Michael- What? No! I mean…**

**Me- Exactly, anyways yes it IS Disclaimer time! Yay! Not.**

**Michael-…..**

**Me- Ugh fine don't say anything, I Don't own Nikita, or Michael or any other of the characters, but the plot is MINE! Don't steal!**

**Michael- she will throw a virtual cookie at you if you do…..**

**Me-….Yes, yes I would. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously_

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bring you back to division or just kill you myself." One good reason? I have a million good reasons! But only one that really matters… "Michael I love you."_

Michael's pov

She just said she _loved _me! I mean, what do I do? It could just be one of her tricks to get me off guard, but then again what if she is telling the truth. Oh my god, what is wrong with me! I came here to get a mission done and now im going through an emotional rollercoaster. I slowly stood up still keeping the gun trained on her. Of course then she got up too, realizing I still have the gun on her.

Nikita's pov

He slowly stood up and after I minute, I got up too, even thou he still has his gun pointed at me. He was just standing there staring at me. Oh no. what if…..what if he really doesn't care! I meant what I had just said to him, I really do love him, but what if he really doesn't love me back? This is not good, Would he really try to kill me? Although I wouldn't let him, if I'm gonna die, I'll die fighting. It seemed I was waiting for hours for his response. But finally I was just too impatient so I broke the silence..

"Michael did you hear what I said?"

"Yes Nikita, I did." he answered slowly.

"_Well_?" I asked curiously, but a little scared of what the answer might be.

"Well what?" he asked. My heart dropped.

"Michael you can't just pretend you don't have any feelings for me, because if you didn't then I would have already been dead. Think about it Michael, think about all the chances you've had to kill me but you never did, all the times you've had me at gunpoint but you never pulled the trigger. Why?"

Michael's pov

I set my gun down. She has a point. I have had many opportunity's to kill her but I never did. Man, she looks heartbroken. I can't do this to her anymore. I can't lie to her, I need to tell her the truth because if I don't…..I just might lose her again.

"Because Nikita I love you." I said with as much emotion as I could get. I saw her lips twitch into a smile. That made me happy. Before I knew it she came closer to me and I could feel her hot breath on my face. Her beautiful lips hover over my mouth. _Then I realized that this is what I want. I don't want to be in division killing people for the rest of my life. To be honest I hate division! I only stay because… well… I'm scared, I don't want to have division chasing after me like Nikita. Although I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be on the run with Nikita, alone._ I break out of thought when I feel her lips part, I react immediately and kiss her. It's a deep long passionate kiss. _I love her so much._

Nikita's pov

I love this feeling, kissing Michael, is the only thing I have been dreaming for since I left division. But then I thought of something, I broke away from the kiss and Michael looked at me questionably. He was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Michael I am so sorry for all of the things I have put you through." I said, and then I started to sob into his chest. Ugh I'm starting to hate this new me. I mean c'mon! I'm an emotional wreck!

"Nikita it's okay, calm down, shhh." he soothed

"I love you so much Michael, so much. I'm so sorry." I cried

"I love you to Nikita, it's okay, but back in division I was unsure of my feelings for you. I loved you but I didn't. I didn't want to get in trouble for having a relationship with you. But then when you escaped division I didn't know what to _do_, what to _think_, I did love you then and I still do now, but it seemed almost every mission I was put on it still involved you. Percy always told me before every mission, if I see you, to bring you back, dead or alive. Of course I didn't want to kill you, I don't have the heart to, but always being ordered to kill you, and seeing you almost everywhere was driving me crazy, it really was. So Nikita you have nothing to be sorry for, _I'm_ the one that should be sorry for all the things that _I've _put you through. Nikita I love you more than anything, and I'm so sorry for everything, especially for waiting this long to tell you how I really feel…can you forgive me?" I looked up at him surprised at what he said.

"Of course I can, it's okay but, what are you going to do about division?"

He smiled.

"I'll think of that later." he said and kissed me. I didn't want to let go. I wish I could stay like this forever. But of course my life is never like that, something had to happen.

**I'm sorry for ending the chapter like this! But I had to end it here, it just felt right! And as you can see in this chapter Michael and Nikita were WAY out of Character but I just couldn't help it. And as I promised I made this chapter longer than the last! Soo What do you think happened that just HAD to spoil their moment? Well I guess you'll find out next chapter! I want at least 20 reviews! PLEASE? Thankyou All My faithfull readers! R&R! or else I throw a virtual cookie at you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, peoplez of the world who absolutely love Nikita! I think yall might be a little upset with me for what I'm about to write….but oh well! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Nikita. End of story. The plot is mine and if you steal it then I will throw a virtual bowling ball at you! However, if you review my story then I will give you a virtual cookie! I know confusing right?**

Nikita's pov

_My head hurts…_I opened my eyes and looked around, I was still in my house… What happened? The last thing I remember is that Michael told me to give him one good reason why he shouldn't take me back to division, or just kill me himself. I don't remember much else of what happened. I tried to move, but realized I couldn't. I looked down and I saw that I was handcuffed to a chair. Wait a minute… WHAT? Why am I…

"Nikita, I see that you're awake" I heard an all too familiar voice come from behind me.

"Michael why am I handcuffed to a fucking chair, and why does my head hurt so much?" I asked.

"I drugged you." He said simply, as if this sort of thing occurred every day.

"What do you mean y-"

_Oh. My. God. This means.. that everything I thought had happened was a dream? I didn't really kiss Michael… and we didn't really say we love each other? Well.. that's just... PERFECT! Now that I realize.. I guess it __was__ to good to be true. He had said he loved me, I have never seen Michael express his feelings since I left division. But then why am I still here? I thought he was gonna take me back to division.. What does he really want?_

"Nikita, we need to talk."

"About what Michael?" I asked sweetly, not caring to hide the sarcasm in my voice. His face darkened.

"About Alex" he said, my breath caught in my throat.

"You mean you're new agent, the Nikita 2.0, what about her?" I asked, pretending to be completely confused.

"Nikita." he growled, "Don't lie to me."

I pretended to be hurt.

"I'm not." I said. _Lie._

"Nikita, when I called her and asked her about her mission I thought she was in her house, she wasn't."

"So, what's that got to do with me?" I asked. I could tell I was getting to him. What can I say? I have a talent for being stubborn.

"When she was talking, I noticed there was a slight echo, I told Birkhoff to analyze it, and it turns out she really wasn't in her house. So I did some research, and guess what I found?" he paused, not giving me enough time to answer. "This house, and apparently it happens to be _yours _Nikita, witch means that when I called Alex she was _here, _probably with you."

"Michael, when did you call this Alex girl?" I asked carefully.

"Three or four nights ago, why?" he said just as carefully as I did.

"Because Michael, someone broke into my house, _Three or four nights ago_, when I wasn't here." I snapped.

"That seems highly impossible considering you have amazingly good security systems _everywhere" _he stated.

"I know and that's what concerns me, but as I said before I have no clue who the hell this Alex girl is, now if you don't mind, I'd like it if you'd take these handcuffs of off me." I said as calm as possible, not trying to hide my _fake _anger. Michael looked hesitant but still came over and unhooked my handcuffs. I stood up and stretched.

"Now what are you gonna do?" I taunted him_. _I realized that he came here to get information out of me, not to take me back to division or kill me, but of course the information I gave him wasn't actually any real information. _Ya I lied, but I couldn't risk him finding out that Alex's is helping me, I WANT to trust him,, but i can't not now.. not with this much at stake. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized something. Michael was gone. I had been so consumed in my thoughts I hadn't even realized Michael slipped out the back door. Ironically enough, disappearing was my job not his. I looked around for the gun he'd had. Of course it was gone, and it was probably mine anyways.

Michael's pov

Man I feel like such an idiot! Alex probably broke into Nikita's house to see if she could get payback on her around the same time that I called her. She also probably didn't want me to know what she was doing so she acted like she was in her apartment. It makes sense but at the same time it doesn't. It seems to easy to piece together this information, witch makes me want to doubt what Nikita told me, but whatever I'll let it go. For now.

Alex's pov

Just before I walked out my door to go meet Percy, I picked up my phone and dialed Nikita's number. I need to know what happened, it's not like her to end a conversation like that.

"Hey Nikita, why did you hang up so fast, what happened?" I asked.

"Hey Alex, I'm okay nothing happened, I was . That's all." She lied.

"Nikita, I know your lying, tell me what happened." I said sternly.

"Fine Michael was in my house." She stated calmly.

"WHAT, WHY? I practically screamed.

"Calm down Alex, listen and I'll tell you…" I heard her sigh. "Apparently when he called you last time and you were at my house he noticed something, he said that there was a slight echo in your words. He told Nerd to analyze the phone conversation and he confirmed you weren't at your house. I still don't know how but he connected me with you, and he found my house. So I made up some lie about someone breaking into my house while I was out, during the time that he called you and you were 'supposedly' in my house. So if he asks you about breaking in to a house, just be calm okay? And now that Michael knows where I live I can't stay here, so I'm gonna find safe house." She said.

"Uh okay. Just text me where so I can meet you. But everything else went well right? He believed what you said?" I asked

"Yeah, but he got away, I got lost in thought and I hadn't noticed that he left out the back door."

"Oh I guess you thought he'd put up a fight right?"

"Yeah he caught me off guard, I was prepared for a fight, but instead he just left quietly."

"Ok well, I gotta go, bye." I said

"Bye Alex."

I clicked the phone off and I went to meet Percy. Apparently he has something important to talk about.

I arrived moments later in his office to see him and Michael talking. Oh god, I hope Michael didn't spill what Nikita had said to him.

"Alex good you're here, sit down." Percy ordered. I sat down.

"So what this, another op?" I asked.

"Yes we need you, and Michael to take out a man by the name Mark Fisherman, there will be other back-up agents there if necessary, Birkhoff will be with you to set up the camera's and monitor you." he said.

"Who's this Mark Fisherman guy." I asked. That name sounds oddly familiar but I can't seem to remember where I've heard it before.

"That is none of your concern, you will be heading out tomorrow at 1 to go to a very important party in witch Mark will be there, one of you will get him alone and take him out, as quick and easy as that. If anything unexpected happens, call for back-up. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Michael and I said.

I rushed to my apartment as fast as I could and dialed Nikita's number.

**Yes I know you guys are probably mad at me for making the last two chapters, including the many mikita moments, a dream, but I had to and I know this chapter was WAY longer than my other two, but I wanted to make it more interesting, so I made it longer, im sure yall are happy for that too. But any ways. I want 25 reviews this time ok? And I mean it! So PLEASE R&R?**

**I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Peoplez of Nikita Fan fiction!**

**BTW: if you haven't seen the new CW spoiler called One Moment, then go see it now! Well I mean not now, after you read my story of course!**

**Disclaimer- Me no own Nikita… BUT me do own a purple panda! No….me is just kidding….or am I? By the way this chapter has 2,179 words in it!**

Nikita's pov

I was in the middle of watching Scary movie 4 when my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up. It was Alex.

"Hey Alex what's up?" I asked her.

"Uh well… Percy put Michael, Birkhoff, and I on this mission to assassinate this guy called Mark Fisherman, tomorrow at 1, and it's going to be at a high class party." she said nervously.

"Wait, did you just say Mark Fisherman?" I asked, heart pounding.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh god." I breathed, wide eyed.

"Nikita.. What? Do you know who this guy is? Is he Division?"

"Uhh." I said, unsure of what I was going to say. I can't believe this!

"Nikita tell me." She insisted.

"Okay but come over first, I rather not have this conversation on the phone." I said.

"Have you found a new safe house yet?" she asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

"No, I haven't and I'm not really concerned. I know Michael didn't tell division yet, because if he did they would've already been here. And if Michael wanted to make an appearance again, he would have already done so." I stated.

"Okay" Alex took a shaky breath. "I'll be over in a sec."

"See you." I said. Then hung up the phone. Boy this is gonna be a _long_ day. I turned off my movie, I didn't really feel like watching it anymore. I sat by my window and started to think about Michael. _I know for certain I'll see him. I always do. Especially since he is supposed to be on this mission with Alex. I know one thing thou, when we see each other… we will have our guns pointed, fist's raised, and heating tension. _

Michael's pov

I sighed, sitting on my couch. For some reason I feel as if I'm going to see Nikita again. It seems as if almost every mission I'm assigned, I always find her, no matter what. But if there's one thing I know, if we _do _se each other tomorrow, _we will have our guns pointed, fist's raised, and heating tension._

Nikita's pov

I sat around waiting for Alex. I sighed, I started thinking about Owen, I wonder is he even alive? I started to ponder this, when a knock on my door made me jump. I instantly knew it was Alex. I got up and opened the door, sure enough it was Alex carrying a water bottle. She probably ran here, I thought as she walked in and plopped down on the couch while I was closing the door behind her.

"So, who _is _this Mark person?" she asked getting straight to the point. I walked over and sat down alongside her. Seeing as she was anxious to know.

"Well, he is quite something. He was in division when I was there. But a week before you got in, he broke out. Apparently he has quite a bit of information on division, because otherwise Percy wouldn't go to such lengths to get him dead. Witch is why we need him on our side." I said. Alex didn't say anything so I took it as a sign to continue.

"So you are going to persuade Michael into letting you be the one to kill Mark. Then when you get him alone, I'll cut hack into Birkhoff's security feed." I paused, as I explained the rest of my plan to Alex, who was listening intently.

After about an hour, we finally have our plan set up.

"So you understand everything right?" I asked, just making sure.

"Yes _Master_." She replied sarcastically. I had to fight the urge to say something smart or just smack her on the spot.

"Good."

"So, how are you going to get in? she asked, "After all, it _is _a high class party, you have to wear very high end dresses, Amanda said, and I quote, "It has to be very diva-like, but preferably short." she said, looking smug

"Oh, I'm not getting in I'm staying on the outside, and I don't give a flying fig what Amanda says." I said, **(A/N: I just love that word! It's better than cussing.)**

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." she said, getting up and stretching.

"Bye." I said as she walked out the door. Tomorrow_ is going to be a long day._

_The Next day.._

Alex's pov

_I can do this,_ I kept thinking in my head. I'm walking into the party wearing a really expensive strapless dress, it's a whiteish gray at the top, and it fades to black at the bottom, witch is in ruffles, my hair is curled and pulled into a low, fancy, side ponytail, with a some-what black rose in my hair. I'm also wearing a pair of killer, silver stilettos, witch I practiced walking in before I got here. I walk to the refreshments table an order a water. I keep looking around for our target, but I don't see him. Maybe he's not here yet. But I can't seem to stop worrying about what's gonna happen today. What if everything backfires? No, everything is going to be fine, I just have to stop thinking about it. I already convinced Michael to let me be the one to take care of our target. Now if only I could find him..

"Target spotted near bar" I heard a gruff voice say through my earpiece.

"Copy that, on my way." I replied as I got up and headed towards the bar. Ah there he is, man, Nikita never told me that Mark was hot! I walked up to him, as he was drinking. He saw me and set his drink down, it then occurred to me he was, checking me out. Well thank you Amanda for setting me up with this beautiful dress. But I'm not here to socialize, I have a mission, and it's not the one for division.

"Hi, I'm Mark, and must I say, you look beautiful." he said, making me blush.

"Thank you, and I'm Alex, it's _very_ nice to meet you." I said, exaggerating the very.

"Well aren't you a doll." he said.

"I try." I said while also trying to flirt in hopes he invites me somewhere alone. We start talking about normal stuff, jobs, weather, economy, simple things.

"How about we go downstairs and talk." he suggested. Finally what I needed, now to proceed with the rest of the mission.

"Okay" I smiled. He lead me downstairs, and once he closed the door, I turned around and pinned him to the wall. I took my gun out and he knocked it out of my hand. We fought for another 5 seconds, and then I heard the explosion, I stopped fighting and I started talking.

"Come with me, we don't have much time." I said urgently. Trying to push him up.

"What? Are you crazy you just you just tried to kill me and you think im gonna trust you now?" he said. Probably thinks I'm crazy, I'm surprised he hasn't guessed that this has to do with division.

"Look that was all an act, there were camera's, that explosion alerted me that the security feeds are down, so we need to act now and act fast, don't worry I won't hurt you." I said reassuringly.

"What, wait a minute." he paused.

"We don't have a minute!" I snapped.

"Division." he said shakily. "I knew they would find me, but I didn't know it would be this soon, are you part of division?" he asked. Sounding afraid.

"Yes and no. now come on, I'll answer your questions later." I said as I kicked open the window. And shoved him through it. It's a good thing were in the basement.

"Just stay there, and keep quiet, someone will come to get you out of here." I told him. He nodded in response. I walked up the stairs and rounded the corner of the hallway, heading for the door, half the place was empty because of the explosion. I bumped into Michael and saw that he looked pissed.

"Alex, what HAPPENED, in there?" he nearly screamed. I was prepared for this.

"Michael, I'm so sorry, I had gotten my gun out but he was to quick and knocked it away we were fighting but that explosion caught me off guard, and he took that chance to push me into a desk, I must have knocked my head on something, because that's the last thing I remember, I really am sorry, he must have gotten away." I said and looked down, I had to sell the act, so I started to cry. He reacted immediately.

"Alex, it's okay, just.. Just go home and we will talk about it tomorrow." he said, and he looked quite sincere. So I nodded and walked off to meet Nikita.

Michael's pov

I knew it.. Alex is the mole. That explosion was probably Nikita getting a message to Alex. It all makes since now. Of course I didn't really believe Nikita's stupid cover about someone breaking into her house. First of all, I have been searching for her house forever, and it doesn't make since that a young recruit like Alex could just stumble upon Nikita's house, not to mention break in. Plus Alex, Birkhoff, and I were the only people to know about this mission, so it has to be Alex. And I know _exactly _what I'm going to do…

Nikita's pov

I saw him, Mark, get pushed out the window. After Alex went upstairs, I grabbed mark.

"Who are you?" he breathed.

"I'm one of the good guys." I said, as I got him up and shoved him in the truck.

"Stay low." I said. He nodded and did as he was told. I drove up to a shady corner around the building and I saw Alex coming towards us. I unlocked the door and she hopped in.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"I sold the act, don't worry, I told Michael that the explosion caught me off guard and Mark took that as an opportunity to knock me out. I cried some, he told me to go home and we'll talk about it tomorrow." she said.

"So he wasn't suspicious at all?" I asked, a little doubtful.

"Nope, not as far as I know." she sighed. The rest of the drive was silent.

When we got to the house, Alex had to help a halfway sleeping Mark out of the truck. I walked up and unlocked my door. I let Alex go in first and she sat down Mark in the chair closest to the door. We both turned around and stopped dead in our tracks. Wow can you say déjà vu much?

**Ha-ha, yet another evil cliffy! I bet you can already guess what the saw. Or can you? Lol. So what will happen now? I guess you will just have to read the next chapter to find out! Oh and by the way, do you guys want me to stop doing the whole, ****Alex's pov,****Nikita's pov,**** thing, and just put a line signaling that it is someone else's chapter? It's yall's choice, I don't really care either way, but please tell me so I can decide on my next chapter, and to let you know if I do stop doing that, then sometimes you might not know who's point of view it is. So, my faithful readers, please, do the world a GREAT favor and… REVIEW! You're one little click away, from making my day! R&R, I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! With another chapter! Sorry it took a little longer than expected, my internet stopped working, and that tends to happen a lot with me… I have extremely bad luck with computers.. So if there is any time were I'm not on or haven't updated, then that means one of three things: 1: I'm grounded. 2: I'm on vacation, 3: my computer/internet does not work. Soo…. Yeah….**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Nikita (or Mikita..). And. I. probably. Never. Will. ****L**

_Previously…_

_When we got to the house, Alex had to help a halfway sleeping Mark out of the truck. I walked up and unlocked my door. I let Alex go in first and she sat down Mark in the chair closest to the door. We both turned around and stopped dead in our tracks. Wow can you say déjà vu much?_

Nikita's pov

"Michael?" I both said and asked. He didn't say anything, he just sat there, in a chair, in the middle of the floor. Once again, déjà vu… but this time, (thankfully) without the huge gun in his lap, but I'm sure he has some kind of back-up weapon stashed on him incase something goes wrong. I 'm not really worried for me, this time, I'm worried for Alex…and Mark. Now, I can't make up some ridiculous lie, Michael has the proof standing right in front of him, if he asks, I can't deny it. But the real question is…what _is _he going to do?

"Alex, what a surprise to see you here." he says and smiles deviously, completely ignoring what I had said.

She doesn't say anything just stares, probably better she says nothing, that way I can think of some way to get out of this, but I'm not sure there _is _a way.

"Alex just go into the kitchen, I'll deal with this." I said. She nodded and walked off leaving Michael and I alone.

"So, Alex was your mole all along huh? Not Thom, you just had to have him killed so you and Alex could keep your cover." he spat. He actually sounded quite angry.

"Michael," I paused taking a quick, deep breath. "You can't go back to division."

"Excuse _me_?" he asked. I knew he wouldn't understand, he never does.

I quickly jumped up and ran at Michael, catching him off guard, I easily pinned his arms behind his back, I pulled my handcuffs out, but before I could use them, he turned around and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over and tried to catch my breath but the next thing I know I'm slammed into the table. I got up and landed a side kick to his ribs, he quickly retaliated and tried to punch me in the face, I dodged it, grabbed his arms, and pinned him to the wall. We just stood there staring at each other, too breathless to do anything.

"Is this how it's always going to be Michael?" I asked.

"You see me, we point our guns, we fight, you let me get away. Just make up your mind, no more games, no more hiding, it's either Division or us." I added to make it clear.

"Nikita you don't undersea-" I cut him off right there.

"Michael, I _do_ understand, I understand perfectly, you want to stay so you can protect the recruit's the way you protected me, but this can't keep going on, I'm sure Percy is already suspicious seeing as how every time you see me I get away, you need to make up your mind Michael." I said.

"I have made up my mind" he said, as he pulls my face to his and kisses me. At first, it's full of hunger and lust, but now it's full of passion and love. I've made up my mind too, and this is what I want. His tongue begs for permission to enter my mouth, I immediately let him in. Getting tired of standing, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He leads me to the couch, still pressed against each other, we lay down, him on-top of me. We're exploring each other's mouths, all I can think of is him, all I can feel is warm body on top of mine, his mouth pressed against mine. We break away from the kiss in time to see Alex standing in the hallway smirking at us.

"So I assume you two have everything settled out?" she asked.

"Shut up." I laughed. She smiled and walked away. I looked back at Michael, and we just stare, no words need to be said, but we say them anyway.

"I love you Michael." I said. He got up and lifted me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulders and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, but not before I heard him say three words I have been dyeing to hear him say for a long time.

"I love you too Nikita."

**I know, I know, this one was much shorter than the others, but I had to end it there. J And no, incase your wondering, this was NOT a dream, this was all REAL!**

**So, my ever faithful readers, please, do the world a GREAT favor and… REVIEW! You're one little click away, from making my day! R&R, I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! April 7th**** is almost here!**

**Go Mikita!**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Nikita…. or a Purple Panda, (Sadly) **

_Previously…_

"_I love you Michael." I said. He got up and lifted me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulders and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, but not before I heard him say three words I have been dyeing to hear him say for a long time._

"_I love you too Nikita."_

Nikita's pov

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got out of bed and went to get dressed, black tank, and dark jeans as usual. I walked into the kitchen and saw Michael and Alex cooking. I also saw Mark sleeping on the sofa.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Michael said

"Wow Michael, I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I can, but I had some help." he pointed at Alex who smiled.

"So Nikita what's the plan?" she asked as we sat down at the table.

"Well.. Now that Michael is with us, I'd say we track down Owen and get looking for those black boxes" Hearing Owens name Michael tensed.

"Nikita, are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes Michael, I'm sure, and by the way.. does anyone know that you came here last night?"

"Well no, I did talk to Birkhoff about it, but he wouldn't suspect a thing, I give him mindless task's to do all the time."

"Maybe…we should try to get _nerd_ on our side, I mean he could be a _big _help in finding those black boxes, and not to mention a lot easier to foil division's ops."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Alex joined in the conversation.

"Well what if Nikita and I go to my apartment, I will call Birkhoff to come over and hang out, Nikita will hide, and when he comes over Nikita will grab him and we will tie him down, and persuade him to join." Michael offered.

"It sounds like it could work, but what if nerd refuses, or gets away somehow? Then he will know that Michael is working with me and probably tell Percy, who will have him cancelled."

"Simple, don't let him refuse." Alex stated.

"Okay we have that settled but now what are we going to do about Mark?" Michael asked. Hmm what _will _we do about him?

"Well from what I have heard he has some information on where one of the black boxes is held and possibly where Owen is, maybe we should try to talking to him and get some info out of him." I offered.

"That's a good way to start, but I think we should get Birkhoff to join first, then we deal with him." Michael said.

"Alright, so plan Get Nerd On Our Side is underway."

"Michael, are you sure this will work?"

"Nikita… I'm sure okay? This _will _work." he said as he bent down and kissed me.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." He took his cell out of his pocket and dialed Birkhoff's number.

"Hello, this is Birkhoff speaking.."

"Birkhoff, it's Michael."

"Oh, hey, uh what do you want?""Why don't you come over, we can have a couple drinks.""Uh, Michael, I'm kind of busy."

"Birkhoff _now_."

"Ugh, fine, I'll be over in a minute." he said then hung up.

"Okay, Nikita hide behind the sofa so he doesn't see you when he walks in, I'll offer him some drinks in the kitchen, and you knock him out."

"Jeez Michael, since when did you get so bossy?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Just go hide." he ordered.

"Whatever." I nodded and walked off to my '_hiding spot'. _There was a knock at the door. I nodded at Michael and he opened it.

"Where are the drinks." Birkhoff asked as he walked in.

"In the kitchen." Michael led him into the kitchen as I got up. I silently readied myself. I took my gun out and walked up behind Birkhoff. I cocked the gun and he immediately turned around, his eyes wide.

"Nikita, what the hell?" he asked, clearly not expected this.

"Hey nerd, how's it going?" I taunted.

He glanced over at Michael. "Michael, a little help." Michael nodded and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the living room and handcuffing him to the wall. He struggled but Michael was clearly stronger. Birkhoff looked at us wide eyed.

"Okay will someone please tell me what the *** is going on?" he asked, obviously pissed.

"Well, Michael and I are on the same side now.. And we figured that we could use you on our side as well." I explained.

"We're back." I said.

"Already?" Alex asked.

"Yep, o'l nerd over here took a little longer to persuade, but we got him." I said, pointing at Birkhoff.

"I still can't believe you guys set me up like that."

"Yeah well believe it.." Michael said.

"Okay well.. Mark is upstairs reading, and I'm going to go freshen up in the shower." Alex called as she walked upstairs.

"And I'm going to go out and order some pizza, I can't think without a proper meal.." Birkhoff added as he walked away. Michael looked over at me.

"Looks like it's just me and you." he said, with a mischievous grin.

"I see." I said as we walked to the bed and sat down. He stared at me for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. Michael wasted no time, he grabbed my lower lip with his teeth and bit it teasingly before running his tongue over it. The pressure felt wonderful. The kiss depend, becoming more and more intense, every touch was electric. After what seemed like forever we broke apart from the kiss. I got under the covers and pulled Michael down with me. We stared at each other, again no words needed to be said, we both knew what we were thinking. I snuggled up against his chest and we lay there. Michael leaned down and kissed into my hair.

"I love you." he said.

"I know." I soon fell asleep in the arms of the guy I love.

**I know, kind of cliché and a little suckish, But I had to add some more Mikitaness! And don't worry, it will get more interesting as time progresses! So….Did you like it? Only one way to tell me, Click the little lonely button down below! Remember: You're one review away, from making my day! **


	7. Authors Note Sorry

Hey everyone, sorry this isn't the type of update you were expecting… Please forgive me! I want to apologize for not updating.. Don't worry though.. I haven't given up on this story! I'm a little low on idea's so please PM me if you have anything.

I just want to say that.. After reading over this story again.. I'm not exactly proud of what I did with it.. I don't want to delete it because I put so much time and energy in it, and it would be unfair to all of you. I have edited a few chapters, and I am currently working on the 7th. Thank You to everyone who has reviewed this story. I know that almost every author says this, but your reviews _REALLY_ do help me! Every time I get a review, I do a little happy dance. So again, thank you too all who have stayed faithful, and reviewed! I hope you continue reading this story when I update! I can't say when I will update… with school back in session, I have less time.. But I promise you I _will_ update!


End file.
